


Couldn’t shake it

by Tishtashtosh26



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishtashtosh26/pseuds/Tishtashtosh26
Summary: sorry its late!Ps- Check out some of my other stories while you're waiting for updates! Or watch some of my edits on Youtube - A couple of Stucky ones and there will be a steve one later in the week <3https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqRhEmGiNWDMdH2z8j4DOaQPLEASE SUBSCRIBE and like





	1. The guy across the hall

 

Loud bangs outside your apartment  disrupted you from your lazy day on the sofa. Sighing in disapproval you paused the Tv, the noise outside only increasing in volume now that your apartment was silent. You pulled yourself free from your duvet and crossed the room quickly heading towards the door. It was probably those kids again from upstairs, they were always causing trouble in the building and it didn't help that they put the fear of god into everyoneso nobody called them out. Not today; you decided, determination filling your features as your hand found the coolness of the door handle.

 

A deep breath later and you were swinging it open violently in an attempt to appear tougher than you were, chest puffed out, anger clear on your expression as you readied yourself to lay the law down; they couldn't get away with this any longer, especially when half the residents were elderly and retired, their only wish for peace and quiet.

 

The scene unfolded quickly ahead of you and it wasn't the scene you had expected to see- no. Instead of a group of underachieving teenagers you were met with Armed soldiers littering the usually empty stairwell, two of them attempting to bash in the door of your next door neighbours with a battering ram.

 

You frowned in response- clearly they had the wrong door. The guy across from you was quiet, kept himself to himself, said his name was Benji or Benny? you couldn't remember, you'd only ever spoken in passing just out of politeness but either way one thing was for sure- They had the wrong guy.

 

You were just about to open your mouth to protest his innocence when a metal fist ripped effortlessly through the concrete wall, colliding heavily with the skull of one of the soldiers, grounding him instantaneously, out cold- your neighbour; the quiet one, was the owner of that fist. 

 

Your eyes widened immediately, your feet glued to the floor as fear swept over you. Maybe it was you who had been wrong. Sure, he'd seemed quiet and polite in the past but you couldn't deny that he looked pretty villainous from where  you stood, especially as two of the soldiers who had been attempting to bash the door in were sent flying backwards across the hall as the door flew from its hinges, taking you out on the way. 

 

As the two well built men collided with you, you were thrown backwards against the hardness of your own door, wincing as pain shot through your shoulders blades from the violent contact, your head ricocheting off of the hard wood on impact, a grunt of both shock and pain falling from your fearful expression.

 

Both of the men were unconscious upon you, your legs held fast into the concrete floor by their weight, unable to escape. You cowered your head down, one of your hands reaching up to shield your face and the other reaching up to inspect the throbbing pain in the back of your head. 

 

A warm wetness soaked your fingers and you dizzied, the red that now swamped your hands leaving you nauseous. Survival kicked in as you tried to make yourself smaller in an attempt to go unnoticed, your gaze still ahead , fearfully watching as your once polite neighbour continued to fight, kicking several more soldiers back down the stairwell, the metal of his fist colliding brutally again and again with both flesh and concrete. 

 

A loud crash above you sent glass cascading into the already crowded stairwell, littering your face and arms with small cuts as you sat stuck, unable to move. Suddenly the glass was no longer the issue as bullets began to rain out across the space, ricocheting off the walls and surroundings in a frantic attempt to take down the metal armed man. 

 

He barely flinched as he gripped hold of the gun, metal finding metal as he swung the owner of it into the nearest wall rendering him unconscious and hanging in the middle of the stairwell, lifeless and unmoving. 

 

As the man lifted the battering ram that had been previously used on his door you winced, closing your eyes, sure that he would be coming for you next- He didn't. More soldiers had begun to persist up the stairwell, his attention only on them. 

 

Without warning he lifted himself with ease, throwing his colossal body over the edge of the railings so that he landed one floor below, using the soldier he'd left dangling unconscious as support. 

 

He was out of site now and you took the opportunity to try and wriggle free but without success. One of the soldiers that had previously been strewn across you was awake and had moved himself from you -now sat with his back to the wall fumbling around with his radio.  

 

Thats when you saw him, from your fearful and frightened position, still trapped under the weight of an unconscious soldier -  Captain America

 

 

 

He towered above you, the broadness of his shoulders filling the hallway as he came falling out of the apartment in a blur of red white and blue. He was fully geared up just like you'd seen him on the News- ready for the mission, whatever that was. The shield was what you noticed first, its colours almost blinding you as he pushed it back onto the holder on his back, his eyes furiously scanning the stairwell with a look of uncertainty and anxiousness. A soft whimper escaped you unwillingly as you continued to try and free yourself, entirely helpless.

 

The soldier ahead of you seemed to have figured out his radio and starting shouting at it in German. You had no idea what he had said but presumed it was something like calling for back up. It took you by surprise when the captain himself leaned towards him, forcefully pulling the device from his hand and crushing it with ease between his fingers as though it were a simple tin can before discarding with it, his eyes filled with contempt. wasn't he one of the good guys?

 

And then he noticed you. Still trapped. Useless. bleeding and pathetic.  

 

You met his gaze and his eyes softened immediately, the striking blue orbs drinking you in. You became lost temporarily and it seemed he did too, the sudden clatter from the stairwell below forcing him back into action. He pulled the lifeless soldier from your legs, freeing you- a look of apology and fear sent in your direction, conflict flooding his features as he backed away - back to the mission and gone. 

 

It took you a moment to gather your thoughts. For some reason your heart was hammering against your chest, butterflies filling your stomach, your mouth dried and your hands clammy- not from fear but from the moment you'd spent staring into the blue abyss, lost. Ridiculous perhaps but you felt it and part of you wondered if maybe he had also felt it. what "it" was you had no idea and you presumed you would never get the chance to find out- but you were wrong.  

 

_________________________________

 

You thought about Captain America a lot in the following few weeks. You knew it was ridiculous since you’d shared one moment, not even that- half of a moment but you couldn't clear him from your mind, however hard you tried. The look in his eyes, the piercing blue, the softness that radiated from within.

 

There were constant news stories. Apparently he was a fugitive now, wanted for arrest after failing to sign the accords, which from what you could gather was a way of managing the Avengers and you wondered what part Benji? or Benny? had played in his new criminal status. 

 

It was a whole 2 weeks later when you saw him again. It had been a long day; a tough day. Your mother had just passed away following a long battle with cancer and you had finally put her to rest. You felt a huge sense of relief, relief that she was finally at peace, no more suffering, sleeping instead of the torturous pain and anguish she had suffered over the last few months of her life. Truth be told the cancer had killed you too; Any sense of humour you'd previously had, any interests or passions- all seemed pointless as though it was all for nothing, everything meaningless and empty.

 

You unlocked the door, one arm full of groceries and various other bits and a freshly made Pizza in the other. you slid clumsily in to the darkened apartment, placing down your various belongings at the door- you could sort them later. You kept hold of the groceries and pizza and headed towards the kitchen, flicking the lights on on your way , sliding the pizza on to the surface and beginning to empty the contents of the paper bag on to the counter.

 

You'd only picked up a few things on your way home, you'd have to do a bigger shop on your day off later in the week so this would just have to do for now. You turned on the radio to your left, humming along as you put away the remaining items quickly, thoughts of pizza urging you faster. 

 

You poured yourself a glass of white wine- large; you deserved it, slipped your new magazine under your arm and pulled a slice of the pizza from its container as you moved into the living room, humming along absentmindedly to the radio as you took a large chunk of pizza into your mouth. It was the first thing you'd eaten all day- too anxious before the service to stomach anything and too busy afterwards to find the time. 

 

Pizza, wine and a magazine. Not a bad end to a very shitty day. 

 

Luckily the lamp in the living room was a floor lamp and you could turn it on without the use of your hands. You pressed your foot down on the switch a couple of times until the lights finally flickered on and there he was.

 

Captain America - almost unrecognisable, but it was him, you could tell from the intensity in his eyes and the broadness of his shoulders.

 

You swallowed down the half chewed piece of pizza - almost choking, your magazine slipping from your arm to the floor as you took him in, eyes wide, surprised to say the least and yet again; glued to the spot. 

 

It was him, but at the same time it wasn't. His usually clean shaven jaw line was filled with a shadow of stubble, his hair slightly longer than you were used to seeing.His suit was also different, a star missing in the centre of his chest, only the outline remaining and something else overwhelmingly obvious- no shield.

 

Before you had time to debate it he started to speak, the first time you’d heard his voice up close and not through some YouTube video or news report.

 

“I’m sorry if I frightened you” he told you sincerely, his deep and manly tones like music to your ears as you placed your wine down on the table hesitantly, your eyes remaining locked on his figure.

 

“Uhm...I....no...” you said shaking off his apology as though it was totally fine for him to just be stood, lurking in your apartment.

 

The last time you'd seen him, during the stairwell incident his face had been mostly covered by his helmet and it was only now that you were truly able to admire how beautiful he really was. It was as though every inch of him had been perfectly sculpted, flawless in every way, mesmerisingly handsome. Your heart had quickened the second you'd realised who was in your apartment, the familiar clamminess of your hands and dryness of your mouth returning - unwelcomed.

 

 “Do you know who I am?” He asked, his tone serious, commanding almost, his expression unreadable.

 

“You...you’re Captain America...” you managed in an attempt to pull yourself together, the news reports from the last few weeks ringing in your ears.

 

Fugitive . Highly dangerous. Criminal.

 

“Steve rogers” he corrected, his tone softening as he noticed your conflicting thoughts.

 

He held his hands up defensively as you stood still, unmoving.

 

“I’m here as a friend..” he told you in an attempt to relax you and you raised a brow.

 

“So, we’re friends now?” You asked with wit you had thought to be long gone, earning a laugh from him. 

 

You couldn't help but smile slightly as his laugh filled your apartment, the honesty and ease of it warming your saddened heart.

 

“I hope so” he said sincerely, still with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes

 

he paused as you shuffled around awkwardly, the butterflies that had swamped your stomach becoming uncomfortable.

 

“-I’m just passing through” he began to explain as you leant over to return the pizza to its container, reaching back to collect your discarded wine. 

 

“- came to apologise for my friend.” He continued and you nodded.

 

“the guy across the hall?” you guessed, piecing it together

 

He stayed where he stood, his large hands resting on the buckle of his belt sending a nod in your direction.

 

“You don’t need to apologise to me” you told him truthfully, taking a large swig of your much needed wine.

“ he never did anything to me.” You admitted “ he was always kinda...sweet” you said with a shrug offering him a seat as you yourself sat down.

 

He raised a brow in response, moving around to lean against the arm of the chair instead, much closer than before, the scent of his cologne filling your senses rendering you dizzy.

 

“I've never heard anyone call Bucky Sweet before” he told you with a light chuckle, forcing the corners of your mouth to turn up into a smile.

 

 Bucky- so that was his name.

 

he relaxed his shoulders, still not choosing to sit, a comfortable silence allowing you another mouthful of wine.

 

“Is he okay?” You asked suddenly, realising you'd never actually found out what became of him after he was ambushed in your building 

 

“He’s fine..” he told you quietly, relief in his smile, the strain in his eyes telling you that there was a story behind it that he wasn’t yet willing to tell.

 

You nodded - good.

 

“Can I get you anything?” You asked, remembering your manners.

 

 “Sorry, it was my mothers funeral today- I’m a little bit all over the place” you admitted with a shrug.

 

You saw sadness consume his expression, becoming lost in his thoughts briefly before holding his hands up in response.

 

“I’m fine.” He told you, dismissing the offer “I’m sorry...” he continued as he reflected on your words, true sympathy in his tone.

 

“-Were you close?” He asked, making small talk.

 

You nodded, sucking in a breath as thoughts of your mother filled your memory.

 

“She was my best friend...” you admitted with a shrug “- ever since my dad died we’ve been more like sisters..” you smiled as the last ten years played out in your mind.

 

Steve nodded solemnly, finally shifting to take a seat, looking entirely out of place on your sofa.

 

“I wish I could tell you it gets easier...but it doesn't” he admitted forcing you to let out a breath.

 

“You lost someone?” You asked quickly with the raise of a brow.

 

He scoffed almost and you suddenly felt stupid. Of course he had lost someone he was like 100 years old, fought in the army ect. You couldn't even begin to imagine the loss he must have suffered.

 

“Sorry” you muttered, cursing yourself inwardly “I wasn’t thinking..” you admitted and he smiled.

 

“Its alright.” He told you comfortingly “Truth be told I’ve lost count..” 

 

“-But my ma’, that was a tough one” he admitted with a shrug.

 

You raised a brow in his direction

 

“What happened?” You asked, curiosity getting the better of you

 

He took a deep breath as he allowed the memory back into his consciousness, gazing down at his hands that he rubbed together out of habit perhaps.

 

“She was a nurse in a Tb ward, got hit, couldn't shake it” 

 

You frowned in response, hearing the emotion flood his previously solid voice, causing it to crack ever so slightly

 

“I’m so sorry...captain” you told him sincerely.

 

“Steve” he corrected, a warmth filling his eyes.

 

"y/n" you replied simply

 

he smiled genuinely upon learning your name, a brief pause in the conversation as he became lost in his thoughts. 

 

“So, y/n...” he said clearing his throat as he pushed the memories aside, shaking the emotion away “You’ve got other family- here in Romania?” he asked clearly picking up on your accent.

 

“Uhm...no, its was just me and my mother...” you admitted with a shrug “we moved to Romania to escape her partner...” you explained with a shrug “Just packed up one night and left”

 

 “we’d only been here a month when she got sick...” you explained

 

He tilted his head as his gaze burnt into you, your words unsettling him as the sadness in your tone reached him fully.

 

“Friends?” He asked now almost hopefully.

 

You shook your head again with a wince

 

“Afraid not, I've not really had the chance to get out there ,you know with caring for my mother, plus -language barrier” you explained seemingly unfazed.

 

truth be told you had been lonely. Even before your mother had passed you'd spent most of your time alone. You worked and worked and worked but apart from that you spent most of your time confined to the apartment with little reason to venture out.

 

“well you do now” he told you reassuringly, his large hand shifting to land on top of yours supportively

 

The second his skin made contact with yours, you felt it, again. Just like the last time; in the stairwell. But this time it was stronger, more intense

 

It was as though someone was forcing an electric current through your body, your heart beat quickening, all of your senses working harder to take in every aspect of him. 

 

What was this? This pull you felt towards him? so easily lost in his eyes. 

 

His fingers lingered over yours for what seemed like an eternity and yet still not long enough. He met your gaze with his own, both of you entirely unprepared and both of you seemingly as surprised as the other. An intense silence surrounded you both, the room around you blurring as you dizzied yourself on his intoxicating cologne, barely breathing, fearful that if you did the moment would be lost.

 

And then it was.

 

A voice in his ear broke through the silence 

 

"Cap, we're good to go" Came a male voice and you turned your gaze away, suddenly uncomfortable with the moment you'd just shared.

 

He felt it too; the awkwardness and reached for his ear- he was wearing an earpiece, you hadn't noticed till now.

 

"10-4" he said simply before returning his attention to you.

 

"duty calls" he told you, seemingly disappointed as he climbed to his feet.

 

You stood too, out of politeness, your legs surprisingly shaky from the intimate moment you'd shared but you managed to keep your balance.

 

You walked him over to the door, using your foot to kick aside the belongings you'd left by the door- that would teach you for being lazy, before turning to face him.

 

"well thank you...for coming" you nodded, not enough volume in your voice. 

 

He exhaled deeply, towering above you, his broadness only more overwhelming up close.

 

"What are friends for?" he asked with a smile and a glint in his eye.

 

You blushed slightly at his familiarity, reaching for the handle and pulling the door a jar just a little.

 

You expected him to just turn and leave but he didn't, instead he leant down pressing the softness of his lips to the skin of your cheek, the stubble on his jaw brushing against you as he pulled away.

 

Your face reddened further, your breath catching in your throat, eyes filled with surprise.

 

"Don't do anything stupid till I get back" he told you with what you were convinced was a smirk before he turned, his heavy footsteps echoing down the hallway as he headed up to the roof. 

 

 

 

You closed the door behind you, finally allowing the breath you'd been holding to release, wandering over quickly to retrieve the open bottle of wine to refill your glass. What did he mean when he said 'till I get back?' 

 

And thats when you knew you were in trouble. There was no forgetting him now, this super solder who had wandered into your home and heart with equal ease. 

 

Damn it y/n.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Damn it, Mrs sharp

 

 

 

 

 

It had been two months; two torturous long months since captain America walked out of your apartment and seemingly out of your life. You'd tried to move on, focus on work but you didn't have enough distractions, just your own thoughts and memories playing over and over again.

 

Work kept you busy but it was temporary, you’d soon return back to your empty apartment, always with the hope that perhaps today he would be stood in the shadows of your living room, waiting for you; just as before.

Maybe When he'd said 'till I get back' he just said it in like a "See you later" kind of a way and you being you had just read way too far into it. Maybe when you thought that he too was sharing those moments of pure magnetism he was in-fact just weirded out by the strange girl who was reacting so fiercely to his touch.

You'd tortured your self like this for exactly68 days, 12 hours and 34 minutes.

This was unusual for you, entirely out of character- to get hung up on a guy- especially one you'd only met so fleetingly but there was something about him, something that kept your thoughts on him, distracted at all times.

 

But then he was Captain America and you imagined there were hundreds of girls out there all pining after him after he saved their lives or offered them kind words.

You growled at yourself in frustration as you loaded up the dishwasher, trying to block out the constant stream of destructive thoughts. You had to stop this. He wasn't coming back.

 

You pushed the door to the dishwasher closed, catching a glimpse of yourself in the mirror that hung on the wall just opposite the opening of the kitchen. Wow. Your hair was bunched messily on top of your head, Your mascara smudged ever so slightly under your eyes from your hectic morning at work.

 

A bath. Maybe that would help to ease the tension in your ever aching shoulders.

 

Making the decision you pressed a couple of buttons , the machine springing to life before you padded tiredly down the narrow corridor, allowing your finger tips to trail along the worn walls as you went, dragging your tired feet heavily across the floor.

You turned on the water on your arrival, sitting on the edge of the tub, staring into the constant stream of water and becoming lost in your thoughts again.

 

Thankfully a knock on the door pulled you back into reality, goosebumps dancing across your skin immediately, the hairs on the back of your neck standing up as Captain America flooded to the front of your mind. You tried to think rationally- Your neighbour was away for the week so it couldn’t be her, the post had already been delivered today, which meant

 

\- it was him.

 

The Captain.

 

Back as promised.

 

You leapt to your feet as the realisation found you, almost sprinting back the way you’d come, a quick glance in the mirror once more confirming your suspicions- yep, still a mess. You ran a finger under your eyes in an attempt to rid yourself of the black marks of your makeup, straightening your slobbish clothes as best as you could.

 

 

 

A second knock had you throwing caution to the wind; not much you could do about it now.

 

You cursed yourself for not being more prepared, your hand resting on the door handle as you inhaled a deep breath into the far corners of your lungs in an attempt to compose your already pounding heart.

 

You pulled it open, a small smile already on your lips as you readied yourself to greet him inside.

 

Except it wasn’t who you had hoped for.

 

 

 

 

 

No- it was Mrs sharp from upstairs, one of the few residents who spoke english- probably lost her cat again.

"hello dear, I'm sorry to bother you..." she started, the disappointment now etched into your features, your smile slipping, your heart slowing.

"- I was just wondering if you'd seen fitzgerald..."

Stupid name for a cat.

You forced a kind smile, pushing aside the pang of resentment as you fought for words.

"I’m afraid not...I'll bring him back up to you if I see him..." You told her with a smile and she seemed content.

"Thank you...he's always wondering off, I don't know whats gotten in to him, one minute he's there and the next...gone" She rambled on. You wouldn’t mind but you’d heard the same things time and time again and right now the harsh feeling of disappointment that clouded your mind stopped you from being hospitable.

"Mhmmm” you mumbled in agreement

 

“...sorry Mrs Sharp, I left the bath running so I'm gunna have to go.." you excused, trying to keep your tone as uplifted as possible.

"Alright lovey..." she told you with a kind smile as she took a step backwards "If you see him..." she started

"I know where you are..." you finished for her with a knowing smile, beginning to close the door.

"Bye love.."

"Bye.." you told her, closing the door quickly behind you. Damn it Mrs Sharp.

You let a huge sigh exert your lungs almost laughing as you realised how ridiculous you had been to think he had returned. Of course it was Mrs sharp. It was always Mrs sharp. How you’d over looked her you had no idea.

 

Shaking off the last of your uncalled for excitement you pushed yourself from the hardness of the door, wandering back down the corridor to check on your still running bath.

 

You poured in your favourite bubble bath , swirling it around with your hand, as you watched the bath fill slowly up. Once it was ready you undressed quickly, eager to feel the warmth on your aching frame, to wash away the toll of the day. You’d barely relaxed in to it, ducking your head under the water- when another knock at the door had your eyes flying open, shattering the peace that you had found momentarily.

 

Mrs Sharp - You growled inwardly.

 

Another knock on the door had you groaning out loudly in frustration- why couldn’t she leave you alone?! You didn’t care whether or not Fitzgerald was off his food, or if he’d recently been flea’d or how often he played with his favourite toy.

Not today.

 

You pulled yourself from the soothing water, ringing your now wet hair quickly and reaching for the cover of a towel which you wrapped quickly around your frame, storming angrily down the hallway one more, your expression less kind than it had been the last time, your eyes filled with frustration.

 

You knew she meant well and that she was just an elderly lady worried about her cat but this happened at least three times a week and you were in no mood to deliberate whether or not she should change his biscuits- not after the torturous week at work you had endured as well as the self inflicted mental torment you’d placed upon yourself.

 

You didn’t waste time taking deep breaths or looking in the mirror this time, swinging the door open as soon as you were able, fully prepared to send her on her way, your gaze downwards in preparation to meet her eyes- she was much shorter than you.

Instead you found yourself staring at Captain Americas chest. The outline of a missing star forcing your eyes to widen, your breath immediately hitching as you clutched tighter at the towel, your face softening and reddening all at the same time.

Shit.

 

 

You lifted your gaze, taking a small step backwards so that you didn't have to crane your neck as much, his large form towering above you once more. He was dressed again in his Captain America suit- or Steve rogers suit as you presumed he preferred now a days- hence the missing star, but it was dirtier than the last time you’d seen him, a covering of dirt and dust covering the heavy material, worn from battle you presumed.

 

He had a deep gash across his forehead and brow and blood staining to his arm.

 

A frown graced your brow as you took in his injured form, your eyes filling with concern but then- he smiled.

 

A genuine and whole hearted smile, the tiredness evident in the way he held himself, but his eyes bright, his gaze set on you.

 

“Captain...I mean...steve” you stuttered out as your heart found its heavy rythym once more.

 

“Y/n” he acknowledged, his voice deep, official sounding but the smirk on his lips remaining.

 

Your brain stopped working entirely as you met the familiar blue of his eyes, Mrs Sharp coming in to view behind him; cat in hand was the only thing that forced you to form words, stepping aside.

 

“Uh....come in” you muttered quietly, ushering him inside, eager to get him out of the way of the kind elderly lady who you knew would have him up in her flat drinking tea if given even half a chance.

 

He stepped past you, a huge shadow casting over you as he towered over you in passing, his cologne lingering in your nostrils as you looked back in to the hallway ,sending a small friendly nod in Mrs Sharps direction.

 

“Found him then?” You managed.

 

“Yes..yes...he’d gotten into the trash shoot again...” she said with a tut.

 

“Well I’m glad he’s home” you said truthfully, eager to get back inside to the Captain.

 

“Goodnight Mrs Sharp” you told her firmly, a small smile on your lips.

 

“Goodnight love” she told you with a knowing smile that you hated as she attempted to peer past you to see the man she’d just seen entering moments ago.

 

She turned to head back up to her floor but not without sending a wink in your direction, causing you to cringe inwardly, a shiver running down your spine.

 

Once she was out of site you closed the door behind you, turning to face Captain Rogers who was much closer than you’d expected him to be.

 

“Neighbour?” He asked with the raise of a brow, his smile still present.

 

“Yeah...she lives upstairs. Lost cat.” You explained, your voice a little shaken from his sudden appearance yet again.

 

“Ah” he replied with a nod

 

His eyes ran over your form and the sudden realisation that you were still dripping wet with only a towel around you to maintain your modesty had a blush creep quickly over your cheeks.

 

“I’m just gunna go and get dressed....” you mumbled, his smile reaching his eyes as you rushed off to get changed.

 

You skidded in to your bedroom at record speed, eager to be in his presence after all this time waiting. You couldn’t believe he had actually come back. Maybe he had felt it too after all.

 

With that thought you looked for something comfortable but maybe not entirely hideous.

 

You settled on some clean jogging bottoms and a tank top, your curves on full display- perfect. It’s not that you planned on seducing the Captain but you at least wanted to feel good about yourself in his presence.

 

You ran a brush through your wet hair, wiping away the makeup that was still settled under your eyes. It would have to do. With that you padded quickly back towards the living room to find him still stood, leaning against the dividing wall of the kitchen- too polite to take a seat on his own.

 

His gaze raised to yours as you entered, his expression brightening once more.

 

“Sorry...." you breathed out, your palms sweating. “I wasn’t expecting company” you admitted.

 

He shrugged off your apology and you noticed the weariness in his stance, not standing quite as tall as he had done in the past, his eyes even though joyful had a tiredness behind them.

 

“Please...” you whispered, directing him over to the sofa and offering his a seat, which this time he took.

 

You shifted quickly over to the fridge, his eyes following you from his position on the sofa and you took a few seconds to hide behind the partition wall, gathering yourself once more. You took a few deep breaths, flapping your hands around frantically in front of you in an attempt to release some of your nervous energy. It didn't work.  

 

Regardless you returned back to the living area, a beer in each hand, passing him one with a smile.

 

“You look like you need this...” you told him simply, sounding much more confident than you felt as you fell into the seat beside him, absentmindedly crossing your legs underneath yourself.

 

He took a large swig of his beer thank fully, his mind still busy from his mission.

 

“What happened?” You asked, gesturing to his wounds- taking a sip of your beer, already drunk on his cologne.

 

“An ambush” he told you with a shrug. “It’s nothing...don't worry about it” He said gesturing to the wound on his head.

 

”super soldier” he added with a reassuring smile and you presumed that this meant he healed quickly.

 

You nodded, the concern still evident on your brow.

 

“Even so..... may I?” You asked gesturing to the first aid box that was sandwiched between a few books and DVDs in the corner of the room.

 

His eyes met yours in surprise, softening as he saw the concern in your eyes and he nodded.

 

“Sure..” he agreed, obviously humouring you. 

 

You unfolded your legs from beneath you, placing your cool beer on the side as you reached for the box. You were no expert when it came to first aid but you were sure you’d at least be able to clean the cut.

 

You moved to the opposite side of him, climbing up so you could perch on the arm of the sofa, your hands quivering slightly as you opened up the box.

 

There was silence between you now, the tension heightened- but not out of awkwardness, no. This was an overwhelming urge to be near him, near each other, the constant pull that held you both in a content quietness, without the need to fill the time with words, each others company filling you entirely with warmth. 

 

You took out an antiseptic wipe, tearing open the packet as you edged closer to him. You were so close to him now that you could feel the warmth radiating off his skin, your lungs filling with his intoxicating scent as you leant one hand gently and hesitantly on the broadness of his shoulder, his suit rough beneath your hand. Lifting your other hand tentatively, you allowed the wipe to dab at the edge of the wound, expecting him to wince or pull away but he didn’t and it forced you to consider how much pain someone must have suffered to respond like this.

 

He almost seemed to enjoy it, relaxing his shoulders, leaning in to your touch as though it was a rarity for him to feel the kindness of human contact. A small smile covered your features as he leant into you- pleased you could be the one to soothe him both physically and mentally.

 

His eyes were closed now and you studied the length of his eyelashes, taking the opportunity to take him in in his entirety, dabbing away at the wound for longer than necessary. You placed the now bloodied wipe aside and reached for the steri strips placing a couple across the wound in an attempt to seal it together. 

 

He reopened his eyes once you were finished turning his gaze to yours, the intensity muddying your brain once more. You averted your gaze, your eyes landing on the large wound on his upper arm, forcing your brow to raise.

 

“its really nothing...” he told you politely and reassuringly, not wanting to cause any unnecessary fuss.

 

“Capta-.......Steve” you corrected yourself, the look in your eyes filled with determination, wanting to help him where ever you could.

 

He inhaled sharply with a nod climbing to his feet, once more enormous in your quaint living room.

 

He reached up undoing his suit and sliding out of the top half so that it fell just above his hips giving you a spectacular if not surprising view of his naked torso. you turned your gaze away abruptly, taken completely by surprise by his nakedness, the quick view you’d gotten of his perfectly sculpted abs had rendered your legs weak beneath you and you were thankful for the arm of the sofa.

 

You bit down on your lip as he sat himself back down, seemingly quite content to showcase his muscular form. You tried to maintain your cool as you surveyed the large deep wound that was staining his upper arm with red.- it was nasty and truth be told you were convinced it needed proper medical attention.

 

“Steve...this looks bad...are you sure you shouldn’t-“ you started, your eyes swimming with worry, focused on the gash.

 

He shrugged unfazed by the wound , taking another swig of his beer. 

 

“I Heal Quickly” he told - confirming your suspicions.

 

You nodded, preparing to take his word for it as you slid temporarily off the sofa to retrieve a bowl of water and a damp cloth from the kitchen.

 

Returning to your original position you cleaned the dried blood from his bicep, releasing a shaky breath -afraid of hurting him. You neared the wound slowly, cleaning as you went. The angle was all off so you reached for his wrist placing his arm across your lap so you could reach it easier, the light finding it, allowing you to see what you were working with.

 

His fingers hung over the edge of your thigh, relaxed as you cleaned, your mind running wild with possibilities as you tried to stay focused.

 

A few moments later and the wound was cleaned. All of the dirt and grit that had infiltrated his flesh removed and a bandage wrapped around to protect it.

 

You were content in your position and so was he so you refolded the cloth so that the bloodied part was wrapped inside, wetting it once more as you began to clean the dirt from his forearm.

 

His eyes burned into the side of you face as you gazed down at his dirtied skin, his smile evident in the corner of your eye.  

 

“I meant to come back sooner...” he told you truthfully, a tinge of regret in his tone.

 

“Mhmm?” You asked quietly, entirely lost by the feel of his arm still across your lap.

 

“I can’t always get away from it all.” he excused with a sigh

 

“However much I want to..” he added, forcing you lift your gaze temporarily- long enough to see the glint in his eye. 

 

“Its okay..” you breathed out, your mouth drying as you played absentmindedly with his dirtied fingers, cleaning them gently with the warmed water.

 

“I understand- I’ve been busy anyway” you lied quickly, unwilling for him to know the truth.

 

There was a brief silence between you as you slowed down your cleaning, unwilling to allow the moment to end. 

 

“How have you been?” he asked, a shadow of concern transforming his tone.

 

“Oh....I’m fine..” you mumbled with a shrug and he stopped you, removing the cloth from your hand and placing it on the side, returning his now clean hand to yours and just holding it tightly. 

 

“ I mean really?” He asked again, entirely unconvinced by your answer, squeezing your hand softly.

 

“I’m okay...” you almost whispered

 

“I miss her...everyday” you admitted, taking a deep breath as you allowed the emotion to over shadow the exhilaration you were currently feeling

 

“The apartment isn’t the same without her...it's too big almost” You continued, lifting your gaze hesitantly to his, unsure if you’d be able to form words once you did.

 

He nodded in understanding, contemplating your words for a second before he continued.

 

“- I remember when ma’ Died I spent 2 months living with my best friend Bucky, for exactly that reason- the house felt empty without her.” he told you with a shrug, his eyes warming as he spoke of his friend- the guy across the hall. 

 

“It’s the small things...” you added in agreement “making dinner for one or picking up her favourite chocolate in the supermarket and then I remember-“

 

“She’s not here anymore...” he finished for you in understanding, both of your tones hushed and gentle, your gazes fixed on each others.

 

There was another pause between you and he shifted himself a little close to you, still topless, his hands still in yours.

 

You sucked on your bottom lip as your heart quickened again and he lifted your legs from their position on the sofa to place them over his lap, resting his other hand on your shin.

 

You swallowed down the lump that had gathered in your throat as he continued to make intentional contact with you, every one of his touches sending electricity through your body, your throat tightening, your mind a blur of various scenarios unfolding from this moment.

 

 “I can’t stay...” he told you in a whisper, the previous joy slowly draining from you as you were brought crashing down to reality. Soon he would be leaving again and you would be alone. Maybe next time he wouldn't come back.

 

“...when do you..” you started, the anxiousness in your tone causing your voice to crack.

 

“Any minute now” he interrupted, his thumb drawing invisible patterns on your shin.

 

“I’m sorry...” he added, his own tone strained with regret and maybe even sadness.

 

You shrugged it off, intent on enjoying the time you still had

 

“its fine..” you told him, forcing a smile which he immediately saw through.

 

In one swift motion he tugged on your calf, forcing you to slip from the arm of the sofa so that you were sat flush with him, your thighs now across his knees.

 

You let out a soft gasp of surprise and he smirked softly in your direction, allowing his hands to rest on your thighs.

 

”If I could...” He started and you interrupted this time, your gaze falling downwards as you tried to pull yourself together, your heart almost hurting from the sheer speed in was beating at.

 

“You don’t owe me anything,Steve” you squeaked out breathlessly.

 

His hand moved from your thigh, his finger grazing the skin under your chin, forcing your gaze gently up to his, his eyes warm, his smile permanent

 

“I’m not here because I owe you y/n...” he told you, his voice low, his gaze intense and fixed on yours. 

 

You inhaled a shaky breath as you met his gaze, the blue of his eyes daring you to look away but you didn’t, entirely captivated by the tenderness of his touch.

 

He leant in slightly, closing the gap between you a fraction as he allowed his hand to slip into your damp locks, resting his palm on the side of your head as you shifted nearer, the gap closing even further. 

 

You saw his chest puff out as he too became consumed in the moment, both of you anxious, both of you captivated.

 

You wet your bottom lip and  leant forward, both of you closing your eyes as you neared.

 

And then-

 

A female voice came through the earpiece in his ear, interrupting the moment - forcing you to pull apart from each other quickly.

 

“Sorry Steve... windows closing” She said clearly, his hand slipping from your hair, your gaze falling

 

“Copy that” he replied quickly, releasing a sigh and climbing to his feet, pulling the top half of his suit back on.

 

You jumped up too, fear consuming you as he shifted quickly towards the door- the moment long gone, dissolved by an unfamiliar voice, leaving you only with an unfulfilled need. 

 

You wanted to lunge forward, to push him against the wall and plant one on him. You needed to feel his lips on yours, to taste his tongue against yours but instead his hand was on the door handle, the door pulled slightly a jar and an expression of goodbye settled on his features.

 

You smiled weakly at him from your position by the door, forcing a brave face.

 

”I’ll see you soon” he said, a promise in his gaze and you nodded in the hope that he would keep his word.

 

”Stay safe...” you whispered and he smiled, your words seemingly taking him by surprise.

 

He leant forward, his lips connecting with your cheeks as they had the time before except this time he allowed them to linger a moment longer, forcing your eyes to close as your cheek tingled from his touch.

 

”It’s gunna be okay y/n” he told you in a whisper that caused goose pimples to flood your skin, the distance between you growing as he stepped back once more, one more glance in your direction and he was gone- back into the hallway leaving you stood alone. again.

 

You glanced to his half drunk beer on the side, the bloodied cloth on the table, releasing a sigh as the past 20 minutes ran over and over in your mind trying to remember every aspect. 

 

An engine roaring to life had you rushing across to the window- just in time to see a jet take off from the roof of your building at great speed and you wondered where they were going, If he would be okay and if he’d ever be able to return to you.

 

One thing was for sure though. Despite the overwhelming sadness that consumed you the second he left- you couldn't help the sense of joy that lingered in your mind because against all odds, he felt ‘it’ too.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Move out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late!
> 
> Ps- Check out some of my other stories while you're waiting for updates! Or watch some of my edits on Youtube - A couple of Stucky ones and there will be a steve one later in the week <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqRhEmGiNWDMdH2z8j4DOaQ
> 
> PLEASE SUBSCRIBE and like

                                                        

 

It was three weeks later when you saw Steve again. You’d pined after him since he left as you had the time before- the almost kiss you’d shared filling you with an immense amount of frustration.

 

You spent most of your time fantasising about the what ifs and even when you managed to sleep your dreams were filled with them.

 

With this in mind you had made a decision. If you saw him again you were going to Kiss him.

You weren’t going to waste any more time being shy or anxious. Next time- it was going to happen.

You’d just gotten home from your evening shift at the local tapas restaurant, sliding your bag heavily to the ground when you noticed his outline, framed perfectly by the moon light that shone through your now open window.

You automatically filled your lungs as you took him in, the low light of the apartment making it difficult to fully make him out. One thing you knew for sure though- he wasn’t wearing his uniform.

This was the first time you had seen him out of his worn Captain America suit and he looked good. Ridiculously so. He was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt- partly covered by a black leather jacket that fit snuggly around his muscular arms.

Your legs trembled beneath you as you drank him in and you cursed at yourself under your breath. You were less surprised to see him this time, finding yourself able to breathe at least and apparently form words.

“Steve” you whispered softly, a smile lighting up your features- entirely out of your control.

His previously intense expression also changed, his eyes sparkling as he matched your smile.

You remembered your promise to yourself, your heart hammering against your chest as you attempted to muster up the courage. You knew if you got too comfortable you would never make the move and then he would be gone again.

It was now or never.

You crossed the room quickly, your smile falling as you wetted your lips absentmindedly, only one thought occupying your mind.

You were surprised when he met you half way, clearly having similar thoughts, his hands finding your hips immediately.

 

                                                     

And just like that your lips were on his.

You were taken back by the softness of them, you expected them to be rougher, worn even from battle but they weren’t. They melted easily into your own, his strong arms wrapped around your waist, holding you to his muscular chest where you rested your hands.

You kissed him fiercely and passionately, with both desire and tenderness- the familiar dizziness you felt around him falling over you instantly as you took in every aspect of him.

He smelt amazing, his cologne stronger today. His beard- still present, tickled your chin causing the skin to tingle as he relaxed into you, both of you releasing the pent up need for one another that had only grown since the last time he was here, both of you it seemed had regretted the almost kiss- both living in regret with what could have been.

You were entirely intoxicated by Kiss, your mind clouding over, your knees giving way beneath you, his arms the only thing keeping you from falling over. Your heart pounded heavily against your chest, so loudly that you could hear the blood pumping as sparks of electricity ran through your entire body.

After a minute or so you both pulled away, entranced but breathless, the loss of his lips on yours unwelcome. You craved more of him and you could see that he did too, but something was holding him back. The blue of his eyes locked on to yours as you swallowed down a breath, both of your smiles returning as you allowed the last few seconds to process.

He released you slowly from his grip and you wished that he hadn’t but you could see the sudden boldness you had shared had slipped away quickly afterwards, both of you left slightly embarrassed by the force that had seemingly over taken you.

You cleared your throat as you took a step back, smiling shyly up at him, towering above you as always.

“Hey…” you said with a light laugh and he returned it, his shoulders relaxing once more as he shifted around to take a seat on your sofa, sliding out of his jacket on the way- clearly now feeling more at home after a couple of visits.

“Hey” he agreed as he sunk into the cushion- the sound of his voice only intensifying your cravings.

You watched him momentarily, not seemingly as out of place as he’d once looked- but maybe you were just getting used to him being around.

 

Nope.

 

That couldn’t be it.

“Drink?” you asked, clearing your throat again as your voice came out a little higher pitched than you would have hoped. He shook his head in response, so you joined him on the sofa, tucking your knees up to your chest absentmindedly.

“I’m fine…” he admitted “I can’t stay long” He warned you softly.

You nodded in response, now fully adapted to his sudden arrival and even quicker departure.

His eyes swam with sadness once more and you hated it. You hated seeing the warmth and sentiment leave the sparkling blue of his eyes to be replaced with anything other than happiness.

“It’s okay..” you told him sincerely, even though you knew the second he was gone your heart would be ripped in two until the moment he returned.

He thought about it temporarily, his mind busying for a split second before he shook off his thoughts holding one of his arms out to you.

You hesitated momentarily, surprised by his sudden affection. It seemed as though that kiss had unlocked many more possibilities.

You didn’t wait for him to ask again, slipping in to his side comfortably, leaning your head on his broad shoulder as you both drank each other in, no words spoken, just enjoying the warmth of each others bodies. Completely content and comforted.

He kissed the top of your head as he became lost in his own thoughts again and you smiled, his affections more than welcome. You weren’t entirely sure how you’d come to this level of familiarity- to feel so dependant on a man you’d probably spent less than an hour with in total. But you were- and something about the way he acted towards you told you that you weren’t alone.

He too seemed swept up in your company.

You finally mustered up the courage to ask him about the accords and what had happened with his suit and his new look and the fact that he was now supposedly a criminal.

 

He had been patient- explaining it all to you from the beginning.

You learnt more about Bucky, about how he had been used as a weapon for Hydra. You learnt how the Avengers had been torn apart over the accords and that Bucky had only widened the gap between them. He told you about Tony and how he’d been forced to turn on him in order to save his friend and you hurt for him.

You could see the pain in his eyes as he relayed the events of that day. The sadness of losing a friend in order to keep the other alive.

You found yourself tracing invisible patterns on his chest as he spoke in an attempt to soothe him, only asking questions when you felt in entirely necessary.

Eventually he explained how he had broken the other Avengers out of the raft prison and how they had been on the run ever since- in a Jet, staying in motels wherever they could and still trying to fight the good fight.

After he finished the respect and pride you’d felt for him in the past had only intensified. He looked concerned- a frown prominent on his brow, as though you might judge him or disagree with his actions and you hated it.

“You’re a good man steve” You whispered, his name still feeling foreign in your mouth after years of only knowing him as Captain America.

He pursed his lips together as though he didn’t quite believe you and you frowned, unable to stop yourself.

You shifted from your position so you could meet his gaze, kneeling to the side of him.

“I mean it.” You told him simply, your tone soft, gentle.

“Keeping Bucky alive was the most important thing…” you agreed “I’d have done the same thing. You can’t blame yourself for the events that followed.”

He nodded as though he was at least considering your words.

“…Maybe If I’d told Tony about…” he started but you cut him off, pushing your lips back on to his in a firm and emotion filled kiss, your hands either side of his face.

“Stop it” You whispered as you pulled away , your nose still only inches from his.

“I can’t listen to you talk about yourself like this” You breathed out sadly, emotion getting the better of you as your mind flooded with thoughts of the amount of pain and suffering and sacrifice he had been through, only to still be blaming himself, doubting himself.

“You…You’re …” You searched your mind for the word and only one seemed to fit.

“Perfect” You admitted.

Even though it was the truth, it didn’t stop your cheeks reddening as you expressed yourself so openly but he didn’t mind- a look of surprise and warmth filling his previously sad gaze momentarily before his lips were on yours again – your words having clearly had an effect on him.

You wondered if anyone had ever taken the time to appreciate him properly or tell him just how special he really was and now with his lips desperately on yours, you thought perhaps not.

He entangled his hand into your hair, his tongue sliding against your lip as he kissed you deeper this time. You’d never been kissed with so much emotion and passion, it was though he was reliant on you to breath and you felt it too. He pulled you on to his lap as you slid your hands to the back of his neck, neither of you prepared to lose the intense sensation that was radiating through out your body.

You let out a soft moan as he explored your mouth with his tongue, your entire body weakening under him yet again. Your hands moving subconsciously to rest back on his chest, the ripples of his muscles evident beneath the thin material of his t-shirt. Just as you began to consider how far you’d be able to take this, that familiar voice came through his comms.

”Five minutes Cap”

He pulled away slowly at the news, his eyes flashing with regret as he lifted his hand to his comms.

”Thanks Sam” he said simply as you tried to get your breath back.

You went to move off his lap, now used to him leaving abruptly but he held you firmly in place, his hand finding your cheek. You leant into the warmth of his touch, an uncontrolled frown falling over your brow as you tried to take in every aspect of him, to keep you going until you saw him again.

“I’ll be back” he told you reassuringly.

“I know...” you whispered, confident that he would return this time.

He looked entirely conflicted as he tried to find words, his thumb now grazing the skin of your cheek.

You weren't sure what to say either, your lips still swollen and tingling from his passionate kisses only moments ago, the familiar ache in your heart beginning to return.

He pulled you forwards slightly so that your forehead could rest against his, both of you closing your eyes as you shared your feelings without words yet again.

Eventually it was time for him to go and he lifted you with ease in to his arms as he stood, as though you were weightless, lowering you down slowly as you shifted towards the door.

”Stay safe” you almost pleaded this time as he reached for the handle.

He sent you a sad smile in return and you knew he couldn't make you that promise.

The door now fully a jar he turned his gaze back to you.

”Good bye y/N’ he whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

”Till next time...” you agreed with a weak shrug.

He pulled you in again with one arm, his large hands spanning over your lower back as he held you against him, his lips meeting yours for the final time, unable to resist each other’s embrace now that the line had been well and truly crossed.

 

                                  

”Until next time..” he agreed with a half smile, his voice quiet and deep, sending shivers down your spine. He slowly released you and turned away, risking one more glance in your direction before he turned and headed up the stairs- back towards the roof.

 

You let out a huge sigh, waiting until he was out of view before you finally closed the door, resting your back against it as tears threatened to fall.

 

You pushed your lips together in an attempt to hold in your sadness, your eyes drifting to the sofa where he had sat only moments earlier and you noticed his jacketthat he had discarded on his arrival was still draped over the arm.

Damn it.

 

He’d left it behind.

 

You crossed the room quickly, taking it firmly in your hand as you made a beeline for the door, yanking it open without a second though and rounding the corner in to the stair well. 

 

You took the steps two at a time, hoping you’d be able to catch him in time. Four flights of stairs later you pushed open the fire door, falling out into the night air on the roof of the building.

 

The Jet ahead of you roared to life and you took a few weak steps forwards, unsure if he would see you.

 

He didn’t

 

Within seconds the jet was lifted off the ground, leaving the roof with great speed, a large gust of winding hitting you fiercely in the face, forcing your hair to whip around your face, your eyes wide as it disappeared from view.

 

 

 

You let out yet another sigh, glancing down at the jacket still in your hand. You turned away, lifting it to your chest, clutching at it tightly, his scent lingering around the collar. That and the tingling skin on your lips was the only reminder you had that he’d been here at all.

 

You wandered back in to the stairwell, a stray tear escaping as you stumbled back towards your lonely apartment.

 

When he would be back , you didn’t know.

 

But one thing was for sure.

Steve rogers was a drug to you and you were his willing addict.

You clutched the jacket to your chest as you turned to head back inside, his scent lingering around the collar, that and

______________________________________________

 

It was 5 weeks later when your world was thrown in to complete chaos.

 

You had been on your hands and knees, cleaning the grill of all things when the door came flying open, the lock breaking off in the process, a large hole being left in the wall where the door handle hit.

 

The bang alone was enough to have you jump entirely out of your skin, leaping to your feet and out of the kitchen in alarm.

 

You watched, wide eyed as several people bundled in to your small apartment, all of them holding up a familiar but weakened figure. Limp in their grasp.

 

Steve.

This time he didn’t stand tall, towering above you. His piercing eyes didn’t meet yours, his smile didn’t warm your heart. Instead he lay unconcious, draped over the rest of his team, covered in both blood and dirt

 

You gasped as the realisation sunk in, loud chatter and panic erupting between them all.

 

Steve was back

 

And he was badly injured.

 

You moved quickly over to his side, his face entirely relaxed in his unconscious state, large gaping wounds oozing blood, a trail left in his wake as they pulled him onto your sofa.

 

“Steve...” you breathed out, your face screwed up in concern as you looked between the team members, desperate for one of them to fill you in, to give you some answers.

“W..what happened?” You asked in pure panic, your breath leaving you, hands shaking as you looked at the usually strong and powerful hero, strewn lifeless across your sofa.

 

 

A female red head turned to you quickly.

”Medical supplies?” She asked, not stopping to answer your question.

”y/n?!” She demanded when you didn’t answer her quickly enough,the sharpness in her tone forcing you to form words.

” Uhm...over there” you told her, nodding towards the medical kit on the side, your gaze locked on the bloodied super soldier.

You stood frozen to the spot, your mind in a haze, in shock as the other “Avengers” dashed around him, tearing away parts of his suits, doing what they could with the limited supplies.

was he dead?

what had happened?

Another female moved to your side, sensing your discomfort.

”y/n, right?” She asked and you managed a small nod, your eyes glued to the lifeless Steve

“He’ll be okay...” she told you, unconvincingly.

”He always is..” she muttered evidently trying to convince herself as the other team members worked on him, her own gaze following yours now.

It was an hour later when the panic seemed to calm down. You’d been pacing the small space behind the sofa continuously as you fidgeted with your shaking hands, unable to help, just hoping and praying waiting for news, for one of them to break the tense atmosphere, just a sigh of relief- anything.

There were three others in the room besides You and Steve and it felt as though the oxygen had all been used up.

The red head who had asked you for the medical supplies, the girl who had tried to comfort you and another guy who stayed firmly by Steves side who you presumed to be Sam.

 

You bit down on your lip as you fidgeted, feeling powerless, useless as you dithered around.

Finally the red head stepped away, calm and collected as she met you in the middle of the room, standing in front of your pacing path- forcing you to still.

”He’s going to be fine, vitals are good....just needs rest..” she explained simply, with much more conviction than earlier.

You let out a shaky breath of relief, some of the colour returning to your cheeks as her words sunk in and she sent a tight smile in your direction.

”Sam.” She directed “Wanda...we’ve gotta get back out there” she said simply and they were off, all of them heading to the door leaving an unconscious steve on your sofa.

”.W...w...wait” you stuttered out in confusion, a frown now permanently on your brow as you looked to them for answers.

”I’m sorry Y/n but you’re all he has, we can’t care for him- there are bigger things going on and we can’t afford to lose time” She told you with a shrug and you could see the conflict in her gaze as her eyes drifted to Steve once more, clearly concerned.

 

There was a brief pause as you weighed up her words.

”Go...” you told her, your mind made up

“I’ll look after him...” you continued with a reassuring nod, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

”We will be back as soon as we can...” She told you handing you what you assumed to be a burner phone.

”There’s only one number in there...” she added simply “Check in when you can”

You looked to Sam who was surveying you and you wondered how much Steve had divulged.

”Move out.” The red head told the others and they were gone.

You turned around, your eyes falling on the large male, sprawled across your sofa, covered in both dirt and blood, still lifeless.

Shit.


End file.
